


Asylum

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Crazy, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliffjumper joins, the police force, on his first day in, he has to act like the normal person when he's going in to a bar, Being Careful with every step, but trouble Steers up when he wakes up in a White room, can he make it out of here without getting caught? Or will he be dead before the police get to him first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ID

He knew he shouldn't have been in charge tonight,For safety reasons tho, he had a new Mech joining the police station and he was apparently clueless

"okay sooo, what am I doing again?" The new Mech said playing with the window shield of the car, 

Prowl sighed, There is Times like these he wished he could just...Quit "You are going in there, as a regular Mech do not show your Police ID to no one, and stay Normal. Okay?"

The new Recute nodded, as he got out of the car and walked up to the bar, he had a nervous smile showing his Fake ID to the security guard, he sighed when he was let in, sitting in to a Nearest bar, 

A waitress came up to him. "Can I help you?" The waitress had yellow, and black stripes on him with a pair of horns, the waitresses name tag read 'Bumblebee.'

Cliffjumper was stunned by beauty, but he couldn't be thinking like a perv, he had a Girlfriend "oh uhh yeah um just some...Uhh-" Dammit he could not have another waitress?  Maybe a ugly one?

The waitress giggled and said "Maybe some high-grade I guess?" That voice, Cliffjumper nodded, as the waitress went off, Cliffjumper groaned banging his Helm on the table, "What's wrong with me?" He whispered to himself, 

The music started playing some beats, as Mechs and Femme's danced, The waitress came back with smile on his face, Cliffjumper thanked him, as the waitress went off to company some other Mech, 

Cliffjumper's engines started to purr as his faceplate felt flushed, he felt overheated, He felt like dancing, He stepped off the stool, only Feeling dizzy he grabbed the closest thing next to him, his helm was hurting for an odd reason,  

As soon as he realized he could walk on his Pede's fine, he let go of the end of the bar stool, walking, he felt something behind him, when he turned around, everything went out,

All he could see is blackness...

 


	2. White room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past was barricade, who. Worked for a secret top agency, where he had to kidnap people and kill them. But that's behind him now, he is prowl working as a police and stopping crimes in Kaon, and this is gonna be a Shockwave x Cliffjumper x Barricade (Prowl) story past ex-OC is not even shown in here.

The room dazzled, with dry blood from before, rust coming from the pipes on the wall, a broken half window was shown, chains from previous Owners, Broken down Metal clings to the floor, 

The Mech smirked, he had his captive, he took off the mask, and tied the Mech with the other chains, making it tight, he lay the bag on the floor getting out the necessary stuff for this little game a dead Mech in the middle gun in hand shot himself, the Mech chuckled. 'yes this is going good.'

He took the bag, and left before his prisoner woke up.

* * *

Ciffjumper groaned feeling the extreme processor ache coming from his CPU, his optics Onlined his vision blurry his Pede's tried moving but we're held back tight, he groaned getting up, what he saw..

He screamed, he panted heavily venting hard, he tried getting up but feel straight down, moaning in pain

He looked around the room, and by his Pede's shock on his faceplate he touched the chain with a servo trying to pull it off.

He sighed heavily no good. He looked for any way he could but saw none, 

He took a deep Vent.

He needed to thank hard for this.

* * *

Prowl sighed laying on his berth, rustling around the bed, he couldn't recharge, and there was no way when Cliffjumper didn't even Come out,

He vented heavily and got up, he needed a drink, and some high-grade was good, getting up from the berth he stretched, walking with light Pede's he was at his cabinets getting the hot high-grade, he took a sip, and seated down at his table what didn't surprise him was the note under his chair,

Groaning he opened it up.

_dear Barricade,_

_I have your little Recute, he's chained up and poisoned badly, If you wanna save him? Your gonna play by my rules my way my game, or if you don't well....I think you already know, now what's it gonna be? Sit here and wait for your friend to die? Or get your aft moving Just remember any police involvement and his life is on the line, now I've set the rules behind you on the counter, Just remember "barricade"  I' m Watching you...and every move I won't hesitate to risk a life..._

_-Mysterious._

prowl's optics widen, he dropped the bottle to the ground a clang was heard, he whispered 

"No."...

"No."

 

 


End file.
